Maka Sohma: A Family Curse?
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: Title says it all. Read and Review. First Soul Eater CrossOver.I hate summaries. T for Sou Eater Language. Now Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Maka and Soul were searching for a pre-kishen in a woods that Maka knew as a child hoping that it didn't go for her family. She used her _Soul Perception_ and just as she feared it was close to her home she knew well. Fearing that it would take their souls she sped up to a speed that seemed almost inhuman.

As she got to the house she heard crying. It was New Years so she didn't think anyone was home. She would have joined her family if she wasn't an outcast zodiac member, the fox, but she wasn't allowed to go because of it. People thought that the fox was a foolish animal but in reality it was caring.

Maka's thoughts returned to the matter at hand when she saw the kishen about to attack a young.. girl? "_Those idiots. Don't they know what will happen if she hugs them?"_ But that didn't matter it was about to take her soul. Maka jumped in front of the girl and blocked the attack of the enemy.

Toroh was stunned. First this monster came into the house and then a young girl with a scythe blocks the attack that would have killed her. "_Oh no! People may get hurt because of me!" _but she was ripped out of her thoughts as at the same time Yuki and Kyo ran in and the girl got slashed in the side but didn't fall.

And with one quick move she sliced the monster in half and a red orb was left behind. Maka grabbed it and gave a small wave to her cousins but it went unnoticed because she started to breath heavily and before she crashed to the ground the two boys lunged for her.

She was still awake but just barely. Soul didn't care if he was going against the rules and transformed back into a human.

Soon the young meister was soon falling asleep but not after her cousins took her to her bedroom she had here if she ever wanted to visit.

_IN MAKA'S UNCONSCIOUS MIND:_

_I missed Yuki and Kyo so much. I am really glad that I got to see them. But hopefully Akito doesn't know. Soul knows nothing of me being adopted after my mom, the old head of the family, passed away then my real father killed himself._

_He knows nothing of the deal Lord Death made with the "god" of the family thatif he wanted me back home I had to go. Nothing. None of my friends know. Not even my oldest friend or the guy that can get his hands on any piece of infromation he wants._

_It hurts to know that my friends would cast me out if they knew what would happen if I hugged Soul, Black*Star or only person that knows is Blair._

_One time when we were taking the written exams I studied my brains out and I was so stressed that I transformed when Blair was with me. But I told her it was a part witch thing because the figure I saw as my mother was a witch._

_Lies. To ,y friends my whole life is a lie. I really love Spirit like a dad. I feel so bad when I have to call him awful names and dodge him when on the many occasions he forgets about the curse. _

WITH THE YUKI AND THE KYO:

Soul was really pissed at the two guys that took Maka as if they knew her. "Hey where do you think you're going with my partner?"

The other two boys were shocked to hear that they were engaged but Toroh on the other hand was just spazing out.

Yuki calmly said " We are sorry for taking Miss Maka with u-" "How many times have I told you to not call me miss?" The group of boys looked down at the beautiful girl. Yuki bowed in forgivness while Kyo gave her a tight hug and said "I missed you Maka." She smiled in reply and said "I missed you to. Oh by the way meet my partner Soul."

Being the "cool" guy he is gave her a smirk in reply but in reality he was just glad she was alright. Maka saw through his cool guy act though. She gave Yuki and Kyo a big hug. Soul was about to give her a hug but she quickly side stepped it. Soul asked "Hey Maka?" "Yeah?" "Why are you hugging to complete strangers and not your partner?"

A thought went into both Yuki and Kyo's mind at the same time "So he doesn't know about the Sohma family curse." Maka knew just how to answer "Well they helped me right?" Soul nodded "So why shoudn't I trust them?" Soul said "You would never trust a guy that easily. And don't say I'm wrong because you know I'm right and I know you. It took a lot more than that for you to truly trust me. Yeah you trusted me enough to be partners but it took time to ease ito that."

With the look of "hurt, anger,and wanting to know the truth that was on her best friend's face she knew she had to tell him about this crazy side of her family. And just as she was about to a little blonde came in and said "Yuki, Kyo you miss-"he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the familiar green eyes even if they had matured. Only a Sohma could have such an eye color.

Yes Soul's eyes were red but not Sohma red. Momiji's eyes filled with joy and he tackled Maka and said "I haven't seen you for so looong!" And with that Hatori came into the room. Being the guy that always keeped his cool nodded at her then the annoyance came" Yuki, Kyo- Foxy!" using her nickname as a child.

When Soul heard this he said "Don't fucking say that agai-" "Soul it's alright."

She took a deep breath and said "Soul meet my family. The man who called me Foxy is Shigure, my older cousin, and the reason he called me that is becausewhen I was little I loved the fox. Kyo is the one with orange hair, he is my brother, he didn't like Papa so he trained on a mountain, the one ith purple eyes is Yuki, my cousin that's one year older than me. Blondie over there is Momiji, my younger cousin and yes he can be annoying but not as annoying as Excaliber, the silent one over there is Hatori my last cousin, and for the girl that we saw earlier I have no clue who she is."

* * *

that's all i got. my first SE crossover.

I need votes for:

MakaxSoul

MakaxKid

MakaxBlack*Star


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to do this anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for saying that I don't want to do this anymore. I was testing for loyal people! I know I'm a jerk but here is the REAL chapter 2. ENJOY! Just like how I am enjoying FunDip!

* * *

Maka POV:

Soul only had a shocked look on his face. I could tell he was hurt about the few lies I told him but revieled. I saw it in his eyes.

Suddenly Momiji decided he wanted to hug the girl so I assumed she knew about it. But before he could I went in front of him and asked "You can't hug girls I don't know Momiji." With a stern look on my face. Then suddenly he started to cry.

Every single freaking time he opens his mouth it is pure. Yeah pure annoyance. So I simply said "MAAAKAAA-CHOP!" then he was out like a light.

Shigure sighed and said "You have not seen him in eight years and you do that? What a shame my little Foxy." my reply "If you keep sounding like a fucking pedophile you get a full on chop." then he hid behind Hatori. I gave him a glare that sent shivers up evn Hatori's spine.

I then asked "May Soul and I sleep here for tonight? Please?" The thing is that I asked with my fox eyes so he couldn't say no. He nodded and led the way to our rooms. But that night I had a nightmare.

_In Maka's Nightmare:_

I was playing basketball with my friends when I suddenly tripped so I braced myself for impact but before I felt it strong hands stopped me. Hugging me in the process. And then there was a poof of green smoke.

After it cleared I was in my fox form. All my friends looked horrified. I immeadiatly knew they thought I was a witch.

Kid said "I can't believe we were friends with a witch." Black*Star said "She was probably using us." what Sou said hurt the most "Yeah, I think we should take her soul." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I was so sad. I knew this would happen. Then I ran off to the old bridge with rocks about one foot under the water. That was enough to kill me.

I readied my position. Then I heard worry in all of my friends voices. I was about to jump off but that's when Soul caught me tears in his eyes "Maka. Don't kill yourself...Let us do it!" I was about to protest untill I felt his scythe cut me open.

All that was left of me was a human soul. They all gave each other a worried glance and all Soul said was "Oops" Kid then took the Soul and said "Oh well. This is the first human soul that I will reap without father knowing."

I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. That's when Kyo ran in the room and shouted "Maka are you okay?" I saw about to reply but then Soul rushed in and yelled "Maka what happened?" worry and concern in his voice "Nothing. Just a startling nightmare." Relief was all over Kyo and Soul's face.

They soon left the room. I tried to fall back asleep but everytime I closed my eyes images of the nightmare played so I stayed awake for the rest of the night.

I was up for about six hours with no sleep and I could tell I looked horrible. Nobody was awake yet so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Bacon, eggs, cheese omlets, sausuges, pancakes, waffles, and freanch toast.

The reason I made so much is because I had to cook for Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Soul, Momiji, Hatori, Hatsuhauru (who came shortly after I went to bed. I could hear his black mode talking), Kagura (just like Haru after I went to sleep. I could hear her yelling at Kyo.) Toroh, and me.

Everyone woke up to the yummy smells of my finished cooking. They looked at all the food and saw me starting to eat so they took that as an invitation.

After breakfast ALL the food was gone and everyone litterally liked their plates clean. Everyone except me anyway. Soul was used to my cooking and he always liked his plates clean. But Hatori was who I was surprised about.

Mr. Calm About EVerything And Never Does Anything Embarasing did that. After he finished he said in his usual monotone voice "The breakfast you made was made very well."

Nice way to play it off Hatori. But I just went along with it. Then Hatori asked "So Soul is your partner? For how long?" I replied "Almost two years." He nodded and then asked "So are you two going to get married any time soon?"

Soul blushed madly and so did I. Then I grabbed my book and gave it my all to his head. "We aren't together like that Baka!"

Everyone was shocked at my comment. Then I put two and two together and realized that they thought partner must of meant dating partners.

Then the phone rang so Shigure went to answer it "Hello?"..."Yes she is here."..."Yes she does."..."Put her on the phone?"..So I went up and said "Hello?" "Yes Maka this is Akito. I heard that you have someone with you. Is that correct?" "Yes Akito." "Well I called to let you know that you are now to live here."I dropped the phone when I heard that. I picked up the phone and said " Yes Akito." tears were grazing my eyes.

Soul asked "What's wrong Maka?" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth "I ha-have to move he-here." He looked shocked and I told him "I'm sorry Soul but it's not my deciosion." He sighed and tried to give me a hug but I stopped him. Rage on his face "You tell me your leaving and you don't even want a hug to say goodbye?!" he yelled.

Yuki then said "You will not speak that way to my cousin ever again. The head of our family says she has to and she knows giving a hug will only make this sadder than it has to be."

* * *

End of the real chapter two.

Still need the votes for KiMa, SoMa, or StarMa?

votes right now

KiMa-3

SoMa-2

StarMa-1

You can vote more than once per chapter. I want this to be a KiMa so 1 more vote than what was told.

Thank You For All Reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright you guys I forgot to do the disclaimer and I don't want to be reminded that I don't or ever will own Soul Eater or Fruits Basket so I'm only doing this once.

* * *

Soul POV:

Damn that Yuki for trying to give me a good reason why I can't hug her. She is MY partner! And I can tell Maka is hiding something.

Maka knows that I don't believe her so I just keep my cool and say "Let's go." I saw tears grazing her eyes so I could tell that I upset her.

_TIME SKIPPY PEANUT BUTTER_

When we got back to Death City we told Lord Death about what went on during our mission. Her perverted father then came on the screen and asked "Did you see Akito at all?" worry clearly in his voice and being the goody-goody partner I have Maka said "Don't worry Papa I only talked to him."

Relief over his face. Then Kid came on the screen and said "Maka you're leaving Death City and the Academy?" Damn him. I know he has a crush on my Maka. Yes I have a crush on her to and I don't trust her alone with him.

He is supposed to be the perfect boy that almost any girl would fall for. Maka may be scary smart for class but love...She is as hopeless as Black*Star in school. Maybe even worse.

After our conversation we decided for the gang to hang out. After Maka finished packing.

When we got to the apartment complex that we live in we found a certain magical cat that greeted me to a big hug that ended in a nose bleed and a hurt head.

I helped her with her things but then I saw a picture I never saw before of a fox and asked "Maka why do you have a picture of a fox?" She giggled as if she was remembering a funny moment and replied "When I was little I went to the zoo and snuck into the baby fox exibit and got that picture."

Wow Maka must have been a real handful then. I smiled at her and said "Well that's what makes you the coolest partner ever. Having a side of evil." She smirked and said "I only learned from the best."

We had a cute little moment that made her so cute until MR. Loud- Monkey- Mouth came in and tried to tackle Maka and saying "How dare a Goddess leave the presence of her God!"

She step sided him so there wouldn't be a collision between the two, but in the process she fell on her bottom. I was smirking at her thinking "Aw she is so cute!" but THAT'S when I realized Black*Star likes her too!

Man I have rivals for Maka's heart. The perfect boy with a whole lot more in common with her. And the monkey that has known her almost her entire life so knows almost everything about her. And you know how they say people that are real good friends that have known each other forever can become lovers.

"Shit!" I said opon realizing this. Maka looked at me and said "Soul are you okay?" I nodded and said with an excuse that I made right off the bat "Yeah I just can't believe I am going to be a Death Scythe soon and your leaving. Only one more kishen- egg soul and a witch's right?" She nodded and suddenly got a detirmined look in her eyes and said "We should ask Lord Death if I can have one more week until I have to turn you into a Death Scythe!"

Coolest Partner Ever. I nodded. We didn't have a lot more to pack and I could ask Tsubaki if she can finish up for us. And as if she read my mind she said "How about we finish up here?" Maka looked grateful and nodded.

Then she got up slowly and asked "Soul are you a man?" I nodded and said "Hell Yeah." then she said "So are you to old for I don't know... Tag you're it!" then as fast as a bullet she was gone. Feeling my competitive side coming on I ran after her with leaving Black*Star saying "You are necer going to win. Not even I ,the Great Black*Star could do it."

As I listened to him for that ten short seconds out of the window I saw her about half way to the DWMA. Holy Shit she is fast.

So I ran full speed after her when suddenly events came back from the previous day. Anger filled me and then I heard the little demon talking he said "Wow Soul. I never thought that you would let her get away. And my, my, my, I see the way you look at her. You could never compete with those two morons that want her as well. Not without help from me." without thinking I said "Tell me." after that I could feel him smirk and say "A small piece of sanity. Not very much though. And with her a small piece of her soul wavelenght attached to you it will be like none is gone at all." I nodded in agreement to his conditions.

Then my head started to hurt like hell. He share's this body too so he wouldn't want me to get hurt to badly.

Little Demon POV:

With their connected soul wavelenghts his sanity would go down along with Maka's. I am real glad I took a piece of her sanity. Enough to create her a being like me except she was only the form of her when she had the power of the black blood. So with some of her sanity gone I will be closer to my goal.

* * *

Alright guys here are the votes and I will try to update at least every two weeks.

SoMa-6

KiMa-5

StarMa-1

Keep voting and Reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

SoMa-10

Kima-10 (me and my friends) actually from reviewers 5

StarMa-2

voteing will stop at chapter 8 for symmetry reasons. And whoever wins finds out her secret first!

* * *

"My head hurts like hell." I thought I was waiting for Soul to meet me here and now I've got a splitting headache.

I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around and saw Hatsuharu comeing from behind me. I smiled and said "Whacha doin" he replied in a sarcastic tone "Oh you know. The usual, converting oxygen into carbon dioxide." I think right now he was black Haru. "Ah, so you're breathing." He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Yep definatly black Haru." said my thoughts. I asked him "What are you doing here?" "Coming to pick you up." White Haru.

With his arm around me he pulled me into a hug. And of course Soul had to come right at that moment. He screamed "What are you doing to my miester?!" he replied "Oh a little of this a little of that and definatly a lot of that."

Soul had his eyes closed for a second and when he opened them I saw the slightest hint of insanity. He said "I don'a think so. She is MY partner." and as he did that he tried to pull me into a protective hug but I only managed to bump into Haru.

Haru realized what was going on and he picked me up bridal style and ran into the school. I closed my eyes and Haru asked "Wheredid you get tha-" "MAKA-CHOP!" and he was down I woke him up and he said "What? I was trying to get you away from that pedophile." My response "NO. Shigure is a pedophile. Soul is just protective."

And as if on que he came in and before he could do anything I said "My family is really protective over me and when he saw your red eyes he probably thought you were dangerous. So come on let's go."

Soul followed me to the Death Room were I knocked eight times because Kid could be in his little symmetry rants were cute and all Soul wouldd get pissed. And sure enoughhe was in there and said "My symmetrical Maka!"

Wait did he just say MY Maka? Oh well he probably meant that I was symmetrical and symmetry is like his so he probably was gesturing towards my symmetry.

"Hi Kid! As you heard from your dad I'm going to a new school but before that happens I was wondering if I could finish making Soul a worker for him in that time span." I carefully choose my words so Haru wouldn't question it.

Lucky for me Kid got the hint and nodded. Appearantly Lord Death heard this to and said "Of cousre Maka! Listen there is a person that is looking for his master so I want you to help him alright?" I understood he meant a pre-kishen looking for the witch he served.

I said "Okay will do!" It was already pretty late so I asked Haru if he would stay with us tonight. He said he would and asked if he should expect us home after our errand and we said yeah.

Time Skip That Nobody Cares About.

Here we were. In front of the witch and pre-kishen. The witch resembled a dog. So I decieded to get her angry so she would lash out on us but more attacking but not defending. I could tell by her soul. It was real easy to get her pissed."Hey Soul. Not only does she act tike one but she is a real BITCH." That set her off. The pre-kishen was easy.

The witch was still easy but challenging. When she flew up and tried to attack me but I used Soul to cut her in half. Once Soul ate it he started to feel more power and then many scythes came out and stayed there.

Not like when we battled Blair. We gave each other a high- five and went home. When we got there instead of Haru a cow stood in his place. Damn it Blair. She fially gets her own place then decides after five weeks comes to visit.

Blair probablly hugged him then came to assume that he was part witch too just trying to learn to control his powers. Lucky for me Soul went to et take out so I put Haru in my room and as soon as he was in ther *POOF* human form and I got him his clothes and since he choose today to wear something baggy they could be used as pajama's.

As he was getting redressed Soul walked in and was really pissed. He asked me "What the hell is going on in here!?" I said "Appearantly he wanted to take a shower and could not get it to work. I think he wanted to take a shower but was to lazy." I prayed to Lord Death that he would buy it and appearantly and lucky for me he did.

Then something crossed my mind "Where will he sleep?" Soul might get mad if we sleepin my bed but I wouldn't transform in case he hugs me by accident but if Soul hugs me he might wake up to see a fox on his bed.

Then my fox nature kicked in and I couldn't resist on playing a prank on Soul. Great now what my family call my "evil" side is going to happen and so I couldn't stop from getting a grin on my face.

Soul POV:

In my mind the little demon said "If you want to attract her more a little more sanity". I said yes to him then after that my head hurting of hell came back. But it was worth it. To get Maka to love me. That is all I need to hear to agree to almost anything.


	6. Chapter 6

This will be more f a funny chapter because of the pranking Maka.

KiMa-15

SoMa-12 (lol I just noticed that this is one way to spell Sohma.)

StarMa-2

* * *

Soul Pov:

After my chat with the little demon Maka started to get an evil grin on her face. I asked "Are you okay?" she replies with a smirk and said "Never better."

My first thought was that madness was consuming her until I thought about her anti-demon wave length or whatever she calls it.

I see out of the corner of my eye Hatsuharu I think his name is get a worried look in his eyes. I casually walked up to him and asked "Is there something wrong with her?"

He looks real scared and nods then says "Wh-when we were little Maka ALWAYS played pranks on us. She was really good at it to. Even though we all knew she was pranking us and all though we always had our gaurd up she managed to prank us."

I smiled about getting to know a little more about her and learn what kind of pranks she would pull. I yawned and said "I'm tired." Maka showed her concern face and said "Nice to meet you Tired. I Maka."

I smirked at her little joke and then went to bed.

Maka POV:

I just pulled a little dorky joke on Soul and in reply he smirked. I heard Haru tell him about me as a child. So I did that to throw his gaurd down. Now the real pranking begins.

I took out my "Bag of Gags" as I like to call it and brought out fake blood."No Soul would freak out then be mad at me." I remembered about whipped cream in the fridge but that would ruin the sheets. He turns a lot in his sleep. Then I pulled out a marker. I usually do pranks way worse than this.

I snuck into his room and used the marker to draw on his face. A mustache, beard, side burns, and unibrow.

I giggled about it. Then I set up a ladder next to his door and then went to bed with an alarm set before Soul usually wakes up.

Then I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

_Maka's Dream:_

_I woke up in a room very similar to Soul's soul room. I assumed I accidentally resonated with him in my sleep. As I walked around to find Soul I heard Jazz and immeadiatelly followed it._

_But just like with the Kishen it was a record player. But the thing, or person I should say that was next to me shocked me the most._

_It was me. Not the sane person I am right now but the me when I used the black blood to fight Corona. She smiled at me. An insane smile._

_She said "A warm welcome into my home Maka. I hope that you can find yourself comfortale." I don't know why bt she seemedt let off a warm essense that mademe feel safe._

_I nodded and decieded to be friendly and say "May you please tell me who you are?" she shook her head and said "I don't have a name. But you can call me what ever you would like to call me."_

_I nodded my head in thought and finally came up with a name that seemed to fit her personality. "How about Akahana?" She tought about it. We are both technically Japanese and the name Akahana means red rose. And like a red rose I could tell that she could be dangerous but she was still beautiful._

_Yeah we have the same face but that's not what I mean. She has a quality that isn't madness that makes her have a certian charm on people._

_She smiled and said "I would love that name." I saw no hints of madness in her eyes when she said that. I soon felt myself starting to wake up so I waved good bye to her._

Wake Up Time.

Now for me to prank Soul. I went to the kitchen to fill a bucket with ICE cold water and put it at the top of his door then took out the ladder.

I knew one thing for sure that would get him to wake up. Food.

I went down to the kitchen and started to make pancakes. Haru left last night because he was scared of me so I couldn't prank him.

I heard Soul swing his door open and then a crash, then a "What the hell?!"and then there was the image I wanted to see.

I asked "Soul why are you wet? Did you take a shower with your clothes on?" He smirked evily and ran towards me trying to get me wet by hugging me.

I was luckily able to run faster than him and this simple fact was to my advantage so I could hide. My hiding place was clever. First the laundry room. Soul checked my room first. When he was done he checked the living room so I went to my room and hid in an empty gutair case.

I waited in there for two hours and knowing Soul he had given up andried himself off. As I got out from my hiding place I met my eyes with Soul. He said "Where were you?" I replied by giving him a "In my room." He said but I checked in there twice!"

I put my finger up to my lips and said "Well I can't tell you because it's a secret.' he smirked at my unusual behavoir and then I said "Well I better get everything ready." Soul looked at me sadly and said "I hope you know that you are the coolest partner ever."

We almost hugged but we didn't so it was just akward silence of standing there. I am sure gonna miss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to all SoMa fans. I guess I miscounted last chapter:

SoMa-18  
KiMa-15  
StarMa-2  
the winner is SoMa. Yeah I lied about the chapter eight thing. I did this so Kid would freak out. Sorry to all KiMa shippers and to StarMa no offense you didn't really have a chance.

* * *

Maka POV:

I was so sad when Kid threw a surprise going away party for me. I mean I was happy that he cared but sad because I had to leave.

I felt so nice to know that all my friends cared about me enough to do this for me. One of Kid's weapon's, Liz, came over to ask me "How do you like the party Maka?" her voice was craking so I could tell she was sad. I gave her a smile and said "Liz to be honest the only thing that could make this party better is me not having to leave."

Liz nodded in agreement to the statement I made. She went to hug me and I hugged her back. When I turned around Soul was watching me a sad look on his face. He tried to give me a hug earlier but I refused.

He asked "Why don't you want to hug me?" Oh Soul it's not that I don't want to hug you it's just the fact if I hug you I turn into a fox. "So-Soul, I care ab-about you to m-much to say good- goodbye."

Soul saying that was just to much. I ran out not caring if he tried to stop me. I have pretty long legs so I could run fast. I ran as fast as I could to the house that would be my last time spending the night in.

I got there in less than five minutes dispite the fact we live four blocks away. To my surprise Blair was there to say good-bye. She engulfed me in a hug which I accepted because she didn't shove me into her chest area. She knew I didn't like that so she hugged me in her cat form.

**Back At The Party And Soul's POV:**

Liz just smacked the back of my head after Maka ran off. She said "Nice going. She was supposed to have a fun last memory of all of us together. But you made her cry." she yelled.

After that the music stopped and both Kid and Black*Star came up to me and said "Why did you make her cry?" Kid was protective of his friends and Black*Star was protective over Maka like a younger sister.

I said "All I wanted was a hug. But I guess she only wants to hug other people." Black*Star said "Still... HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY GODDESS CRY!" This was one of those rare moments that showed he cared about others. "Kid showed more of an understanding to it and said "Well go on and get out of here and apoligize already!"

I nodded and ran towards the apartment. It took about ten minutes so I figured Maka calmed down, at least a little bit. Yes I know what it's like to leave home but not willingly.

I barged into the apartment but Maka was nowhere to be seen. Her clothes were on the floor so I thought she may be taking a shower but that seemed unlikely because she would never do that.

As I walked past her clothes they moved as if they were alive making me jump in surprise. I carefully lifted them up to see a fox.

The fox right after seeing me ran into Maka's room. It was halfway there until "POOF" green smoke envoleoped the animal and showed Maka.

I was stunned. That is really cool I thought. I started to walk over to her until I noticed a tiny little fact. I turned beet red and had a little blood out of my nose (Classic Soul.) She walked up to me now fully clothed and said "Go on. Say it. Say I'm a freak. Say you don't want to know me anymore."

I smiled and said "Maka, that is the coolest thing I ever saw." she looked into my eyes and said "Soul you sound like a pervert." I blushed and said "I mean turning into a fox thing. Why didn't you tell me?" She looked down and said "I thought you would think I was a freak."

I smiled and said "Maka listen to me and remember this. I will never ever think you are a freak. Do you understand?" Tears grazing her eyes Damn it the second time I made her cry tonight. She jumped up and hugged me then I saw why she didn't want to hug me.

She was back as a fox. Her eyes were still the beautiful green I came to love. I asked her "So this is the reason why you didn't want me to hug you? And if that's the case then why can Hats- whatever his name is and those people I met can hug you? And Liz to?"

She took a deep breath and said "Okay Soul promise you won't tell anyone about this. Certain members of my family can change into the fourteen zodiac animals. Those are the only members I can hug. I can hug other females to. When ever said members are hugged by a member of th oppisite sex or when under a great deal of stress we transform."

That was alot to take in but I smiled and then something or actually two somethings came to mind "Wait, so you can talk in this form?" She nodded then I asked "There are only twelve members of the zodiac Maka and there's no fox." she smiled in her fox form and said "Yes there is Soul but, there is a legend about them. The cat and me, the fox. Many years ago God was having a banquet for all the animals and he said " Come to my banquet tomorrow" but the rat told the cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The fox opon hearing this said to the cat that it was tomorrow. But she was known for her tricks so he thought she was lying. The rat left and went to the banquet while the cat dreamed of the banquet while the fox stayed behind. From that day everyone thought the fox was a foolish creature. The End"

I was so happy she told me then *poof* knowing what was happening I turned aroud. She tapped on my shoulder after she redressed. This was the perfect kiss moment. We both leaned in slowly and shared our kiss. It was about three seconds.

We both blushed and that's when Black*Star came in and said "What did you do to my GODDESS?" Maka asked "What makes me "your" goddess?" Black*Star said "Well since I am a God and your my sister that makes you a goddess and I rule everything and that makes you mine!"

So I guess he doesn't like her in that way but I'm not sure about Kid. I got this far with no compition with him but that can change.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe I told Soul about the secret. But I was happy he didn't react the way I thought he would or the way in my dream.

After everyone left he asked "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" he then smacked his forehead and said as if to himself "Man that sounded perverted."

I knew what he meant though and I nodded. Know that he knew the secret I didn't have to worry about transforming if he accidentally hugged me in my sleep.

The only real thing that I would really have to worry about is transforming back into a human. I would be naked.

That would be embarrasing. I got changed into my pajama's and reported to Soul's room. He scooted to the end so I could have room. It was really sweet.

A fact then came to my mind. I would have to keep this a secret from Akito. I didn't want Soul to lose his memory because of me.

I was about to tell Soul but he was already fast asleep. I poked him but that only led to a transformation because he put hisarm around me.

I guess this was okay because there was a lot more room in my much smaller form. But even if it was roomier for him and comfortable for me it was highly akward.

But I choose to ignore this fact and try to get some sleep for the big day that was coming tomorrow.

_Maka's Dream:_

_I was back in my little chamber so I expected to see Akahana and just as I expected I saw her but she looked the slightest bit uneasy._

_I felt concern for her so I asked "Are you okay?" she nodded and said "Starting tomorrow our body will be in danger from being beaten again by Akito and I can't take your form and fight back because that would lead to more."_

_THAT"S what has been bothering me to. Even if I was at Shirgure's house I would be a hell of a lot closer to the man that would make my life like living in the deepest, darkest, part of hell._

_When he beat it would be with whips and knives. That was only for being the fox. I never really did any thing wrong to deserve it._

_Even if I did do some thing bad I still wouldn't deserve it. No person in the world deserves beatings but for some reason people are abused every single day._

_Yes it was illeagle to do but, for some odd reason people all around the world are getting beaten and abused just for other humans to vent out their own anger._

_Akito does it or one reason and one reason only. Because it's "fun". Yeah more like awful to do._

_I didn't tell Soul because he would hurt Akito and then Akito would  
ONE: Beat him up back and make me watch  
TWO: Earase everyone's memory of ever meeting me  
THREE: Would put me in harm's way_

_Yes the last one sounded selfish but Akito is the only thing on this earth that won't let me have courage. I sound like a wimp.  
_

_I was the one to finish off the kishen Ausura, and fnish off Medusa but I had a reason to finish off them. To stop the madness from taking over and save the world. To avenge Corona but in the end he turned out to be okay._

_I smiled and said "I made it through years years of abuse." she started to smile and say "You are really nice considering that I'm a form of your madness." I replied "Well you are a part of me right? I shoudn't be mean to myself. Even if you are a form of madness."_

_She smiled even wider if that was even possible "You are the only one that would accept a form of madness for who they are." I sighed and said "Well I learned that I had to accept you from Soul."_

_She said "He is a very supporting weapon and accepts you for who you are. I will let you in on a secret, the reason he did that is because of the unbreakible bond that the two of you share."_

_I was happy when she said that. I hugged her so then she could become a part of me. Once I did that she was still there._

_I guess I looked confused and she said "You already have accepted me. From the moment that you gave me a name for my own. I know that if our little occourences continue like this then we may become the best of friends."_

_I smiled and said "Well nobody can get inside my head like you." We both started laughing. _

_I knew I was waking up so I hugged her and said "See you later tonight Akahana." She returned the hug and said "I will be in your dreams everyday until the end." I let go and walked off in the light of my awakening._

When I woke up it was to my surprise Soul still had me in his strong arms. If I was in my human form this would make me blush.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp. I was successful. Then about two minutes later I transformed back. I quickly got my clothes back on then made breakfast and then wrote a note to Soul saying that I left.

I knew he would be slightly angry at me but I knew he would understand. That was the "cool" guy my partner was. And I loved him for it.

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier. I was busy. Any who I hope you liked this chapter. Personally I hated it.


	9. Chapter 9

Maka POV:

I was waiting for Hatori to come and get me. In all honesty I looked like a mess. I was crying about having to leave the D.W.M.A. and my friends.

Every once in a while a morning jogger would ask if I was okay and I would reply with an answer something like "Yeah I just have to move." Yeah move to a place were people only accept me out of fucking pity.

They knew Akito always wanted to hurt me and they knew in their hearts that I didn't deserve things like this.

I agree one hundred percent. Not just because it happened to me but it happens everyday and no matter how hard they try not a single person alive can stop it.

I saw Spirit walk up to me and pulled me into the closest thing I could ever get to a hug. Yes I may be brave but when I think about it Akito is what made me brave.

I know that he abused Yuki so he is one I can count on to cry to. Yeah Kyo would comfort me but would have no idea of what I would talk about.

Kyo is the only one that accepted me but I personally think that's because my zodiac passed up the opportunity for acceptance. The reason I think that is because he fights Yuki due the story so why shouldn't he like me because of that?

When I think about it I could also talk to Kagura about my problems. She is the only one besides me that knows Kyo is actually very caring.

Short- tempered, all the time, wanting to beat Yuki at something for once ,whenever they see each other, and there is a few more negative qualities but even still.

He hides his nice qualities to show no weakness, but he will show them to you. All you need to do is earn his trust. And little by little he will show you he cares.

I think that Toroh girl has made the cat and rat fight less. Really deep down in my heart I believe that someone will break the curse. And she might be the one person to do that.

I don't know who, how, when, or if it will even happen. I makes me have mixed feelings about every person I meet. Hope, sadness, anger, envy, and depressed.

Hope one day all of my family can be accepted and loved by everyone without any pity for any of the outcasts.

Sadness that I can't hug my friends even when I need to be comforted by the people that have made their way inside of my heart.

Anger that even if I have any small amouts of any form of joy, or happiness Akito will rip it right out of my grasp so I can't have it.

Envy that people can be as close as they want to be with another person without having to risk changing into a fox in front of them.

Depressed that Akito will always make me do things I don't want to just like how he's making me lose my friends.

I so was wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice pale hands reach for my shoulders. I screamed when I felt them touch me.

I heard snickering. I turned to see who it was and I saw none other than Haru. I punched him in the arm and said "Shut up." I completely forgot that he was even here for the rest of the weak until the time I went to my new home.

Hatori came into view and helped me with my belongings. I helped him and when we were done I found a pleasant surprise waiting for me.

"Momiji! What are you doing here?" I was amazed at how he managed to stay quiet for at least five minutes. He said with his usual annoyingness "To see you silly!" Yeah totally. I'm the silly one.

Says the same person that wears the girl uniform at his high school. Oh well at least he wears shorts and doesn't wear a skirt.

We got in the car and as we started to leave I saw Soul run out. I quickly grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote "I will come back for you! I promise!"

Soul gave me a sad look as I went away and would probably never see him again. In the distance I saw my other friends wave good- bye.

I know in my heart I will never see him again but I still believe that if I use my will or as Soul would call it be plain stubborn I will see all of them again.

I don't know how but I will. One day after I can leave Akito in about four years I can leave him and find my friends once again.

* * *

Okay the next chapter is the last one. Sort of like an epilouge and for everyone that might be confused Maka is staying there and the next chapter will be a four years later thing. Thank you to all who liked my story! And i don't care if this chapter was bad or short.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, ect. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**FOUR YEARS LATER: MAKA 18 POV:**_

Finally! After four long years of my family I can see Soul! I missed him dearly and I can't wait to see him once more.

I am now eight-teen and offically an adult so that means that I could finally move from the main house. Yes I was going to be at Shigure's house but... Let's just say I did something bad.

Which had resulted in three years of abuse. It didn't hurt as much as it used to. When I was little I had nothing to look forward to.

All I wanted was to die and be done with the pain. But now, I know I have to live. I had to see my beloved partner again.

I don't care if I'm not his meister any more. I still consider him my partner. Every person at the Academy has graduated and probably forgot about me.

I only hope Soul still loved and remembered me. That we can share a moment that is peacful.

I don't usually like anything sappy, or romantic but I would always go on a nice moon- light themed picnic.

Only with Soul. I know people say "There is plenty of fish in the sea" but I only want a certain albino as my fish.

As I enter Death City I see the DWMA in the heart of it. Knowing that Kid was probably the new head master.

I would be a Death Scythe to him. Why you may ask? Because I collected ninety-nine pre-kishen souls and a witch soul that was near the house Shigure lived in.

I was offically allowed to be a Death Scythe at my first year of living amongst the Sohma's.

I soon get out of the car I am currently in to see our old appartment. I knock on the door hoping that he didn't move.

I got answered by the albino soul I reconized so well. He didn't look to pleased and he snapped at me saying "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

I couldn't help but bring tears of joy to my eyes. It was the same Soul I left four years ago except slightly more mature.

I jumped to his arms only to send him stummbling back along with me transforming. I saw the look he had on his face.

He asked "Maka? Is that really you?" I was about to answer when I heard Black*Star say "Soul buddy. That is not Maka. It's just a fox."

I saw all my old friends look at him worriedly. I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and said "Um.. Guys? It really is me." Then I explained the curse.

They still didn't buy it so I said one thing

They all look at me and then at the right time I transform back. Once the smoke cleared I saw Kid and Black*Star blush.

Soul and Black*Star had massive nose- bleeds while Kid had a tiny but still noticable one. Damn those perverts.

Patty didn't even seem bothered by my indecency ans she started to engulf me in a bone crushing hug.

But soon after she stopped and looked at me, with real worry in her eyes. She asked "Maka, why do you have scars on your back and bruises all over your body?"

The guys waited for me to get dressed back and I sighed and said "Well the story is long so let's just say that at my home I wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms from the head of the family."

They looked at each other than they all did a group hug. They probablly didn't want me transforming into a fox and ruin the moment so the girls were first and the boys huddled around us.

Once we let go I yold Soul "I told you that I would come back for you." He smiled and said "I know and I'm glad this is a promise that was kept."

We looked lovingly into each others eyes and slowly we kissed. Forgeting that our friends were there and not caring.

It was a kiss and a promise made years ago that led to our wedding day. I was never one for fairy tales but this was mine with me as Cinderella with Soul as my Prince Charming.

And I think you know how the story goes. Then we lived happily ever after with each other.

****_THE END_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it's short but I don't care.


	11. EMERGANCY

EVERYONE! A HUGE CRIME TO HUMANITY IS GOING TO BE MADE! CONGRESS IS BASICALLY TRYING TO RID KIDS LIKE US OF OUR IMAGINATION! HOW? SOPA WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR INTERNET. SERIOUSLY EVEYTHING LIKE THIS STORY, OR ADVENTURE TIME, REGULAR SHOW, ALL FANFICS, AND OC'S WILL BE GONE!

WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES TO STOP THIS! IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH SIGNATURES BY SEPTEMBER 21 SAY GOOD- BYE TO FANICICTION, DEVIANTART, AND EVERYTHING ELSE FOREVER! GO TO "Danny-of-TAWOG" FOR THE LINK!

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WILL SIGN THIS OR HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETION! ONLY 29,585 MORE UNTIL SEPTEMBER 21!

HELP! SOPA WANTS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A WAR! COPY AND PASTE THIS TO ALL YOUR STORIES, TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SO WE COULD GET THOSE SIGNATURES!

WE ARE OUR LAST HOPE AGAINST THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
